Big Tom and Little Tom
"''I say the only good pumpkins are ROUND pumpkins." ~Little Tom '''"''Probably disqualified again, huh?"' ~Big Tom Big Tom and Little Tom are two pumpkin brothers connected by a single vine. They are the bullies/bad guys in ''Spookley the Square Pumpkin. '' Personality Big Tom is a lovable, gentle pumpkin but has a hard time making his own decisions. He often relies on his brother, Little Tom, to make decisions for him, even if they aren't the best ones. He can be slow with his thinking, and not too bright either. He may be big and strong but he doesn't have a very high intelligence. Little Tom is a natural born leader, though this isn't always a good trait for him. He can be very opinionated and outspoken, even when he shouldn't be, which sometimes leads to trouble. He is very self-confident and relies on his own thinking in tough situations. He can be a bit mean spirited and mischievous though but doesn't always mean to do bad. He mostly relies on his larger brother, Big Tom, for protection when trouble arises. Appearance Big Tom and Little Tom are both orange, round pumpkins, though Little Tom is only about a third the size of Big Tom. They are both connected by a long green vine that connects to their stems and their leafy hands. Little Tom has red eyes, and faint hollows can be seen around them. Big Tom has small orange eyes and a large mouth. Media Appearances Books * None Movies * ''Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Spookley and the Christmas Kittens '' Productions * ''Spookley the Square Pumpkin: The Musical Role Big Tom and Little Tom are the "bad guys" of the story. When Spookley is found in the pumpkin patch, Little Tom wastes no time in pointing out how different Spookley is, saying he is a "weed", a "mistake", and a "freak of nature". Little Tom and Big Tom even taunt Spookley further by making fun of his name and saying how evil it sounds. When Jack is willing to let Spookley compete in the Jack-a-Lympics, Little Tom is quick to point out that Spookley is not a real pumpkin because of his shape and therefore should not be allowed to compete. His logic is that the only good pumpkins are round pumpkins. Their thoughts on Spookley quickly change, however, when he rescues them along with the other pumpkins from being swept into the river by the storm. Little Tom admits that he was wrong and both Toms accept Spookley into the patch. They teach children that bullying and making fun of someone can really hurt them and that we should accept the differences of others. Big Tom and Little Tom also teach children the value of sportsmanship. In the first two games of the Jack-a-Lympics, the Pumpkin 500 and the Smack-a-Lantern, they use their vine to cheat and given themselves an advantage, only to have Jack disqualify them for doing so. This teaches children that cheaters never prosper and that it is better to play honestly. Trivia * Little Tom's voice actor, Rick Jones, also voices Edgar the spider. * Big Tom and Little Tom are played by one person in the musical version since they are connected and count as one puppet. * Big Tom has more of his own opinions in the musical version, and more speaking parts too. * Little Tom shows an interest in directing. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character pairs Category:Villains